Zell
"The throne above all.... is mine. I will not allow anybody else to grasp it. I shall stand above all, with the might of the "King"." Zell, the younger brother of both Zoltan and Zeul, is a notable pirate in the New World. While his exploits have been largely overshadowed by that of his older brothers, he is a fearsome pirate with a unique set of powers. He is said to be capable of appearing anywhere he desires, and is arguably the man with the most knowledge and information at his disposal. He is currently at odds with his elder brothers due to conflicting beliefs. Appearance Like his brothers, Zell has dark blue hair and eyes and can always be seen with a blade strapped to his waist. In comparison to his brothers, however, Zell's hair is much darker, and is almost black in color. He is also much leaner than his brothers, relying more on speed and cunning than physical strength. He is fairly tall, and is roughly the same height as his brothers. Zell tends to wear coats and other traditional clothing, that, while varying in design, are usually of a darker color (typically blue or purple) and loosely drape his body. He also wears a long purple scarf that seems to wrap around his body. His Katana can usually be seen strapped to his waist in its blue sheathe. Unlike his brothers weapons, his katana seems to be more typical in size and design. Personality Zell's personality can be described in one word - malicious. He holds little regard for life, and will frequently lie and deceive others to further his own goals. He relies on manipulation, preferring to work behind the scenes in the worlds conflicts. He is very ambitious, as he actively seeks out the title of the "King". He does not care what he sacrifices to meet this goal, and is even willing to kill his own brothers should they get in his way. His desire to become the king has completely consumed his persona, creating a demented man that seeks out his goals obssessively. While his current mental status may be unstable, his reasoning and planning is still of the highest quality and skill. Few dare to underestimate his strategizing skills, and all who do pay the ultimate price - their lives. He is no stranger to combat, yet he seems to dislike getting his hands dirty. Instead, he will often elect to manipulating (or outright threatening) others to do his dirty work, utilizing his silver tongue in order to do so. Despite his sociopathic, and sometimes psychotic behavior, he does recognize the threats others pose to him, and will avoid those who threaten his plans. Interestingly enough, prior to Zoltan's defeat at Finia's hands, Zell possessed a much more normal personality and was a notably empathethic individual. His current personality is said to be similar to Zoltan's former persona, albeit taken to an extreme. History Along with Zoltan, and Zeul, Zell was adopted and trained by the swordsman Shinsoku during their early childhood. In their late teens, the trio set out into the world in order to make a name for themselves. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit (Delete Section if your character does not use one. Also, when you first get your fruit, you should only be able to do the bare minimum and basic abilities. So you can't do Gear 2, for example, with the Gomu Gomu) *(Ability) **(Sub ability) *(Ability) Weapon (Also include Haki here) (Weapon): ''' *(Weapon Trait if applicable): *(Haki)''': Relationships *Zoltan - He once looked up to, and deeply respected his older brother. He currently views his brother with disgust, attributing his lost to Finia as weakness. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods)